Why Me?
by ShadowPhantom14
Summary: 200 years after it all. Why did it have to happen? He couldn't save any of them. All of his friends, gone. He had failed them, and they have been haunting his thoughts ever since.
1. Ruins

_Why me? Of all the people out there, why me?_ Shadow thought as he stood apon a hill on the outskirts of a half-destroyed Westopolis. It had been two hundred years since the disaster. Two hundred years since the death of all his friends.

Tails; shot by Eggman when he had gone postal. The first victim of the crazed doctor.

Sonic; killed while trying to save Tails. He had been too late.

Amy; commited suicide after Sonic was announced dead. She couldn't stand to stay alive when her entire world had fallen apart.

The Chaotix; destroyed when Eggman burned down their office. They hadn't gotten out fast enough.

Rouge and Omega; killed by Eggman when he bombed G.U.N headquarters. No one had seen it coming.

Cream, Cheese and Vanilla; died of radiation from the bomb. No hospital could cure them of the poisoning.

Knuckles; drowned when Eggman sank Angel Island. Only the Master Emerald survived.

All of them, two-hundred years dead. Their names added to the list of deaths Shadow had been unable to stop. Gerald and Maria at the top of the list. He hadn't been able to save any of them. Eggman had died of old age in prison. He had finally been captured, but of course he regretted nothing. This did not matter to Shadow though. The Ultimate Lifeform was all alone.

"Shadow?" Well, almost all alone. Shadow turned to face the source of the voice. "What is it Silver?" Silver pointed behind him and said, "Blaze says it's your turn to guard the Master Emerald." Shadow simply walked off where Silver was pointing, not making a sound.

"_I'm sorry Shadow. I'm so sorry."_ said a young ghost girl with a voice the living could never hear. She had been standing on the hill the entire time. Her friend, the ghost of a hedgehog, held her hand and said, _"He'll be okay. I know Shadow. He's a survivor. He'll be fine." _The both turned to face the black blur as he walked away and said together, _"Rest easy hero."_

* * *

Author notes:  
-Yes, it was short. But that's what I wanted. Short and sad.  
-You get to guess who the ghost girl and the ghost hedgehog are.


	2. Questions

"He never does anything but sit there." "That's his problem, not ours." "Blaze, we're the only survivors. We have to stick together." "We are together, Silver." "You know what I mean. He needs to help."

Shadow sat on the cliff, leaning against the Master Emerald. He stared out at the darkened sky and watched a skyscraper shake before collapsing.

It was as if the city mirrored his emotions. All the flames represented anger. Anger at himself for not being able to save them. Every building that collapsed was another part of his empathy vanishing. A loud roar shook the ground and Shadow's only companions ran off to save the day again.

As they left, Shadow grabbed the pendant he was currently wearing. Over the two-hundred years before he met Silver and Blaze, he had gone around gathering what remnants he could of his former life.

He wore the memories of his friends. On the chain around his neck was a piece of Omega's armor. Tied around his waist was a strip of Maria's dress. Tails' pilot goggles adorned his forehead. Stitched to the backs of his gloves were the buckles from Sonic's shoes.

What was left of Amy's headband he now wore as an anklet. He had fashioned the cuffs Rouge's gloves into armbands, one of them with Cream's bow tied to it. It was all he could do to keep them alive, even if only in his memory.

The ground shook again, and he could hear the cat and the hedgehog shouting battle orders back and forth. He didn't do anything to help. He simply made sure the Master Emerald was stable before looking out at the ruins once more.

Eventually the shaking ceased and his companions returned. Silver had several burn marks and Blaze a bruise on her head. "Well, at least you're okay. That means the emerald is okay." She said before sitting next to him.

Silver sat atop the giant jewel, looking down at them both. Shadow payed them no mind, not saying a word. Why had it come to this? Every day was torture. He did what he could to keep his mind off it, but it never worked.

Every time he came close, one word crossed his mind. It was the same word every time. "Why?" Blaze looked at him, startled. From the sound of a crash, Shadow knew Silver had fallen of the gem in surprise.

Apparently neither of them were used to him speaking. In fact, this was the first time he had ever spoken to them. It was a mystery how they knew his name, but then again, that was all they knew about him.

"Why is life so cruel?" Shadow asked. "It takes away everything. Then, just when you think you've got a suitable replacement, it takes that too. Why?"

_Just beyond the cliff, sitting in midair, a young ghost was crying. "He's right. Life is cruel." Her companion, another ghost, shook his head. "No. Life is amazing. It's short, but that's why you enjoy it for as long as you can. I know you didn't spend a lot of time with him, but what you time you did have was great. Am I right?"_

_The girl wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes. We were best friends." He smiled at her and replied, "He hasn't forgotten you. Trust me. You were all he ever talked about."_


End file.
